I am here
by YALL-E
Summary: En ocasiones las personas no necesitan que le den solución a sus problemas, es suficiente con saber que estas allí apoyándolo.


_**Linea de tiempo:**_ _Viaje entre Thriller Black y el Archipiélago._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ni los personajes ni One Piece me pertenecen, son propiedad de Oda-sensei._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: Posibles errores de redacción y gramaticales, puede llegar a presentarse Ooc (Out Of Character). Ligero, casi nada de Shonen-ai._

 _Este es un regalo de Amigo Secreto para TemariAckerman06.  
_

* * *

Sonidos de insectos nocturnos junto con el choque de ramas y hojas de los árboles a causa del viento eran los que inundaban el lugar durante aquella noche, una noche más como todas las que han habido pero de alguna manera no lo sentía de esa manera. La luna era la única que proporcionaba algo de luz al lugar a esa hora aunque esta era levemente cubierta por las nubes provocando que las sombras se empiecen a extender.

Por alguna razón estaba buscando algo pero no lograba recordar qué era aquello, provocando que se pusiera demasiado intranquilo. Presentía que se le acababa el tiempo y podría llegar a arrepentirse si no lo encontraba a tiempo. Y mientras seguía con su caminata buscando lo que fuese, las nubes ocultaron por completo la luna quitando la visibilidad solamente logrando captar algunas sombras sin distinguirlas realmente pero hubiera deseado que siguiera, que la nube no se hubiera movido para que la luz no le permitiera visualizar el cuerpo de aquella niña quien fue su amiga justo a los pies de la escalera. Había llegado de nuevo tarde.

Despierta alterado moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado para constatar del lugar en que se encontraba no era el mismo que segundos atrás estaba viviendo. Ya llevaba con esa tres días sin poder descansar apropiadamente a causa de las pesadillas y lo tenían fastidiado. Pasó una mano en la cabeza y se bajó de su cama procurando no hacer ruido y despertar al resto, sale de la habitación. Los rayos del sol aún no se asomaban pero ya el cielo no mostraba las estrellas con claridad y el color empezaba a aclararse anunciando el pronto amanecer. Se dirige al baño cerrando la puerta tras él para lavarse la cara, mira su reflejo en el espejo recargando su cuerpo en sus manos apoyadas en el lavabo. La expresión y mirada reflejada lo enfada y uno de sus puños choca al lado del espejo sin generar algún daño.

El semblante con el que ha permanecido Zoro no ha pasado desapercibido para los tripulantes del Sunny para luego de la negativa que le ha dado a Nami, la cual se había acercado antes a preguntarle la razón de su estado, decidieron no meterse pero trataban de animarlo de alguna manera. Brook le preguntó si quería escuchar alguna canción en particular a lo que Zoro respondió ≪Lo que sea, está bien.≫ así que tocó una alegre canción que pudiera cambiar el estado de ánimo de su amigo pero fracasó. Chopper, Luffy y Ussop lo intentaron también con sus extrañas ocurrencias que parecían divertirse siempre entre bromas pero aunque lograron pasar un buen rato, no lograron animar a Zoro.

Zoro de verdad apreciaba el gesto que tenía para con él, empero, sus ánimos no podían cambiar. Ha intentado descansar como normalmente lo hace con sus siestas en cualquier lugar del barco pero estas son llenadas por una nueva pesadilla que lo regresa una y otra vez a ese momento para querer cambiar los hechos que acontecieron a la muerte de Kuina, por su cabeza lo único que rondaba son cosas que pudo haber hecho. Pero lo pasado, pasado está y por mucho que él deseé que no fuera así no hay vuelta atrás generando un sentimiento de impotencia por no poder volver atrás.

Parado con las manos puestas en la baranda y su mirada perdida en el mar. Suelta un suspiro y pasa una mano por detrás de su nuca mientras hace una mueca de fastidio.

⏤Ese fue un gran suspiro ⏤escucha la voz de Robin a un lado de él⏤ es hora de comer. Parece que el menú de hoy es especial ⏤. Dicho eso se retiró sin más explicación o esperar alguna respuesta del otro. Zoro levanta una ceja mirando el la silueta de la chica alejarse más posteriormente la sigue camino al comedor.

Robin tenía razón sobre el menú especial del día. El comportamiento del espadachín no fue inadvertido para Sanji quien pensaba que solo debían dejarlo pasar y el otro ya volvería a ser como antes, por consiguiente, se dedicó exclusivamente a cocinar e ignorar eso. Al finalizar, sintiéndose orgulloso y feliz por su trabajo sonreía hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que terminó cocinando provocando que su sonrisa se borrara y meció sus cabellos. Sin darse cuenta, terminó por cocinar arroz blanco y un platillo con carne de monstruo marino, la comida favorita de Zoro.

⏤Maldición ⏤murmuró con fastidio.

Ya sentado en su puesto del comedor, Zoro observó con ligera sorpresa expresada en su rostro y sus ojos posándose de la comida al cocinero que se comportaba como siempre atendiendo a las mujeres del barco.

⏤¡Nami! ¡Robin! les traigo un delicioso postre hecho con todo mi amor especialmente para ustedes ⏤servía de forma grácil los platos frente a ellas.

⏤¡Yo también quiero! ⏤gritaron Usopp, Chopper y Luffy.

⏤¡No hay para ustedes! ⏤respondió Sanji recibiendo abucheos de los tres y las risas del resto de la mesa.

Zoro miraba la escena y su boca formo una sonrisa ladina antes de empezar a comer ignorando las disimuladas miradas que los demás le dedicaban.

Mas tarde, su buen humor se fue a la basura tras tener otra pesadilla y despertar cuando los rayos del sol ya se estaban ocultando. Trataba de tranquilizar su ritmo cardíaco y la respiración sin percatarse del tenue olor a tabaco.

Para ocupar su mente se ofreció para tomar el turno de vigía de esa noche se mantuvo entrenando toda la noche y no se acercó a los demás cuando la mañana llegó además de esperar para desayunar después de que todo lo hubieran hecho evitando pagar con ellos su malhumor. Estaba cansado, agotado física y mentalmente, la falta de sueño le estaba pasando factura y aunque no quería dormir intuyendo que volvería a pasar lo mismo, no pudo evitar que el cansancio le ganara y se acomodara en el pastizal de la cubierta con su espalda contra la pared para tomar una siesta deseando poder descansar aunque sea por un momento en esta ocasión.

Luego de unos minutos, Sanji salía de la cocina con una botella de sake en la mano. Los demás están en sus actividades diarias y nota a Zoro tomando una siesta así evitando tener que buscarlo, aunque no hubiera muchos lugares en los cuales el de pelo verde mantuviera. Se acerca a este alejando sus dudas respecto a darle el sake y decide aprovechar que está dormido para dejarle la botella a un lado e irse de allí pero una vez frente a él nota la mueca ya conocida de la tarde anterior ⏤cuando de "casualidad" pasaba por el puesto de vigía y vió a Zoro antes de que despertara de la pesadilla que tenía⏤. Dudo un poco de qué hacer, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer algo cuando Zoro despierta sobresaltado.

⏤De nuevo una pesadilla, eh ⏤le dice manteniendo un tono desinteresado⏤ ¿que cosa puede ponerte así, _marimo_?

Zoro lo fulmina con la mirada y se levanta rápidamente.

⏤Nada que te importe, cejillas ⏤usa un tono hostil dando a entender que no está de humor en ese momento.

⏤Pues sucede que sí, que te pongas debilitado a falta de sueño puede resultar siendo un incordio si tenemos que pelear.

⏤Si solo es eso no tienes porque preocuparte, aun de esta manera puedo ganar así que haz un favor y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

⏤¿¡Siempre tienes que comportarte como un idiota, maldito _marimo_!?

⏤¿¡A quien llamas idiota, cocinero de mierda!?

Los gritos y golpes no se hicieron esperar llamando la atención del resto pero aunque las peleas eran usuales entre ellos, en esta ocasión de verdad parecían furiosos el uno con el otro.

⏤¡Van a destruir el barco!

⏤¡Será mejor que no dañen el Sunny!

⏤¡Paren de una maldita vez! ¡Voy a aumentar su deuda un 10% si continúan con esto! ⏤gritó Nami logrando que ambos pararan para luego dirigirse a lados contrarios no sin antes lanzarle al otro miradas de odio.

El resto del día transcurrió normal con Sanji y Zoro insultando al otro entre murmullos aunque el otro no estuviera cerca. Esa noche, Sanji se aseguró de dejar todo en orden; tanto los electrodomésticos usados, los utensilios de cocina así como también verificar que el seguro de la nevera este puesto. No podía estar seguro de las visitas furtivas de Luffy aun en medio de la noche por querer comer un "poco", no estaban cerca de alguna isla para abastecerse.

Al salir, encendió un cigarrillo sosteniéndolo con su boca usando sus manos para prender la mecha del encendedor. Tomo una profunda inhalación para luego soltarla mientras su mirada estaba fija en el cielo despejado de aquella hermosa noche, apreciando las estrellas que cubrían el firmamento al mismo tiempo que su olfato era opacado por el ahora del cigarrillo con el ligero toque de la sal marina proveniente del mar que los rodeaba. Sin pretenderlo, su mirada se trasladó al puesto de vigía donde se podía observar la luz salir de esta.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera del todo cierto. Parecía sumido en un sopor, un trance provocado por él mismo del cual al darse cuenta de ello trató de engañarse a sí mismo buscando excusas razonables de su acto como el haber hecho eso solo para molestar al espadachín y así desquitar un poco su molestia ante el comportamiento ajeno.

Al asomarse dentro, una escena que empezaba a ser recurrente fue lo que su mirada recibió. Zoro estaba durmiendo, seguramente a causa de no haber dormido como era debido en los últimos días, cayó sin remedio. El ceño del de pelo verde está fruncido, la piel estaba brillosa a causa del sudor, los párpados fuertemente cerrados, sus puños apretados y su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro, claras muestras de estar teniendo una pesadilla, otra vez.

⏤Hey _marimo_ , despierta. ⏤se acercó para sacudirlo ligeramente con su mano en el hombro del otro teniendo en cuenta estar alerta ante cualquier ataque que podría lanzar si despertaba de manera imprevista como había sucedido antes.

Zoro abrió los ojos y se irguió en su lugar recorriendo la instancia con su mirada tratando de enfocarse en el lugar que está actualmente ante el cambio de escenario súbito. Empezó a calmar su respiración con una de sus manos tapando la mitad de su cara y su otro brazo lo dejaba recostado en la rodilla de su pierna flexionada.

Sanji mantenía su postura con la mano en el hombro de Zoro, sin verlo siguiendo fumando a medida que escuchaba como la otra respiración vuelve a la normalidad. El espadachín era un inconsciente que pretendía no solo llevar su propia carga sino también la de los demás sin decirle a nadie para pedir ayuda ya sea por orgullo o por evitar generar preocupación en los otros desconociendo que ese comportamiento solo lograba lo contrario, si, también se contaba a él aunque se negara a admitirlo ante los demás.

Zoro giró su cabeza al costado donde se encuentra su acompañante fumando, recibiendo solo segundos después la mirada de este, la cual para personas que no conocieran al cocinero solo la verían como una más, desinteresada pero, para él le expresaba otra cosas que entendió en ese instante que exige una explicación sin evasivas como en la anterior ocasión. Soltó un suspiro resignado y apretó sus labios frustrado de no poder evitar aquello.

⏤Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Kuina, he estado teniendo pesadillas relacionadas a eso provocando que sienta impotencia y culpa de no poder evitarlo en esos escenarios tan realistas que se presentan.

El rubio no sabía todos los detalles sobre la historia de Zoro antes de unirse a Luffy como el primer nakama pero de las pocas cosas que tiene conocimiento era que su amiga, de la cual hablaba, es una de las razones que mantiene firme a cumplir el sueño de volverse el mejor espadachín del mundo, por ella y por él.

Expulsó el humo que tenía en su boca.

⏤Sabía que eras estúpido pero no tanto ⏤ignora la mirada de reproche que le dirige⏤ fue un accidente que no podías evitar porque no tenías manera de saberlo y no puedes quedarte pensando solamente en lo que hubieras podido hacer, el problema no es que mires al pasado y recordarlo, el problema es que estas viviendo en el pasado ⏤. Finalizó dando otra calada al cigarrillo.

⏤Ya lo sé, solamente no puedo evitar hacerlo. Pocas veces soy consciente del tiempo en el que me encuentro, solo lo hago cuando es necesario recordar una fecha en concreto por lo que lograba evadir pensamientos que llegaban siempre cerca de esta fecha.

⏤Eso solamente me reafirma que no tienes cerebro ⏤formó una sonrisa burlona sin apartar la mirada aún cuando fue tomado por su corbata acercándolo.

⏤¿Buscas pelea, cejillas?

⏤Cuando quieras, _marimo_. Pero no podemos empezar una de nuestras típicas peleas generando ruido que podría despertar a mis bellas damas.

Zoro lo soltó con un resoplido rodando los ojos aún así le daba la razón, si Nami llegaba a despertar por otra de sus absurdas pelea, seguro aumentaría su deuda. Así que, pactan una tregua silenciosa y solo se quedaron allí, Sanji haciéndole compañía y Zoro apreciando el gesto. En silencio observaban las estrellas por la ventana del lugar sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Sanji rememoraba lo sucedido en tan pocos días en los cuales trataba de encontrar maneras de animar a Zoro sin pretenderlo o aceptando para sí la preocupación que sentía siendo razón de sus acciones.

Un peso en un costado de su cuerpo lo sacó de su letargo. La cabeza del espadachín descansaba sobre su hombro y el cuerpo se recargaba un poco en el suyo. Iba a quitárselo de encima pero teniendo en cuenta lo poco que había dormido el otro durante esos días y que tal vez fuera atacado de nuevo por esas pesadillas, un poco de descanso no le sentaría mal por lo cual lo deja estar.

Puede que no sepa cómo ayudarle a acabar con esas pesadillas que lo atormentan o a los sentimientos que hacen mella consigo, pero, dejarle saber que tiene un punto de apoyo en él con el cual podía contar no solo en las peleas que se presentaban, no está mal. Mira el rostro tranquilo del otro que se muestra sin ninguna clase de mueca ya sea de burla, dolor o enojo.

⏤Mira que estando dormido hasta pareces decente ⏤murmura, para no despertarlo, con un tono burlón.

Apenas los rayos del sol empezaban a acariciar la cubierta de Sunny pero, como era usual, la actividad en la cubierta ya ha empezado. Nami se encontraba revisando sus mapas y verificando el clima para evitar que les jugara una mala pasada. Esa mañana estaba inusualmente tranquila o de esa manera se sentía ella sin encontrar cual era la causa ya que, como siempre, se podía escuchar las carcajadas y gritos de Luffy por tener su desayuno.

⏤Oi, Nami. ¿Has visto a Sanji? Tengo hambre ⏤la cabeza de Luffy apareció repentinamente en su campo de visión provocando que se sobresaltara.

⏤¡Luffy!, ¡No aparezcas de la nada! ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? ⏤grita enojada al capitán que vuelve la cabeza a su posición normal y riendo le resta importancia a lo dicho por la chica.

Por lo menos el azabache le ha ayudado a encontrar la razón de su tranquilidad en esa mañana, Sanji aún no aparecía para ofrecerle algo entre sus halagos usuales con voz cantarina. Salió seguida por el capitán notando a algunos de la tripulación como lo era Ussop regando los naranjos, Chopper junto a Brook y Franky y Robin se encuentra leyendo.

⏤Si buscas a Sanji, esta en el puesto vigía ⏤habló Robin sin despegar su vista del libro pero con una sonrisa que suele formar cuando sabe algo que otros no entienden.

Aunque extrañada por la ubicación del cocinero, logró frenar la carrera por obtener desayuno de Luffy tomándolo del cuello de su camisa obligándolo a caminar de manera tranquila hasta el lugar. La escena que los recibió era demasiado surrealista para ella pero a su acompañante no le parecía nada del otro mundo, como si fuera algo normal para ser quienes la protagonizaban. Zoro y Sanji se encuentran dormidos, juntos, recostados el uno al otro. Zoro tiene la boca abierta con su cabeza recostada en el hombro del rubio quien a su vez apoya la suya en la contraria y su brazo pasa por detrás del espadachín dejando la mano puesta en el hombro del lado contrario al que se encuentra. Ambos parecen estar muy cómodos en esa posición, cosa que contrastaba al usual comportamiento que tenían al estar despiertos.

⏤¡Sanji!, tengo hambre ⏤la voz animada de Luffy se escuchó sacan do a Nami de su aturdimiento y a Sanji de su placentero sueño.

El rubio, aún somnoliento, ve a Nami y Luffy sonrientes parados en la entrada. Se dispone a pararse para preparar el desayuno que de seguro viene a reclamar su capitán, cuando nota la posición en la que está, produciendo que su semblante cambia entre una mezcla de terror y vergüenza que al escuchar la risita de Nami ⏤quien intentaba cubrir con una de sus manos⏤ produjo que esta incrementara. Aprovechándose del sueño profundo que poseía Zoro, quien seguía sin despertar, lo acomoda de modo que se apoye en la pared y así procede a levantarse y salir rápidamente del lugar pasando por el lado de los espectadores que tenían una mirada divertida y empezaban a seguirlo solo echando una mirada de soslayo al que quedaba en el lugar.

Cuando las voces de Luffy exigiendo su desayuno y Sanji gritándole empezaron a alejarse hasta casi no notarlas, Zoro abrió uno de sus ojos para cerrarlo nuevamente y su boca formó una sonrisa. Por fin pudo tener una noche de sueño tranquilo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Bueno perra, espero te allá gustado mi regalo, y si no lo hizo pues me vale :v_

 _Es la primera vez que escribo de este fandom por lo que me disculpo por los posibles errores que haya tenido en el manejo de los personajes, me devane los sesos encontrando maneras en que pudiera explayar lo que buscaba._

 _Tem, según tu pedido querías algo de humor y romance con algo de fluff si mal no recuerdo pero como ya les dije a todas en el grupo, con el tema de las pesadillas hasta me olvidé de eso por lo que salió este drama (en mis estándares porque me es imposible competir con el Bionica, Issy y tuyo). Más te vale ser sincera en darme tu opinión respecto a esto._

 _Y respeto al fic general, espero ustedes dos no quieran matarme, es horrible lo sé. Seguramente será la primera y última vez que escriba en este fandom._


End file.
